Gangplank
Summary As unpredictable as he is brutal, the self-appointed reaver king known as Gangplank rules Bilgewater through a mix of fear, violence, and cunning. Where he goes, death and ruin follow, and such is his infamy and reputation that the merest sight of his black sails on the horizon causes panic among even the hardiest crew. Having grown rich preying upon the trade routes of the Twelve Seas, Gangplank has made himself many powerful enemies. In Ionia, he incurred the wrath of the deadly Order of Shadow after ransacking the Temple of the Jagged Knife, and it is said that the Grand General of Noxus himself has sworn to see Gangplank torn asunder after the pirate stole the Leviathan, Swain's personal warship and the pride of the Noxian fleet. While Gangplank has incurred the wrath of many, none have yet been able to bring him to justice, despite assassins, bounty hunters, and entire armadas being sent after him. He takes grim pleasure in the ever-increasing rewards posted for his head, and makes sure to nail them to the Bounty Board in Bilgewater for all to see whenever he returns to port, his ships heavy with loot. In recent times, Gangplank has been brought down by the machinations of the bounty hunter Miss Fortune. His ship was destroyed with all of Bilgewater watching, killing his crew and shattering his aura of invincibility. Now that they have seen he is vulnerable, the gangs of Bilgewater have risen up, fighting amongst themselves to claim dominion over the port city. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted metal arm to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his – and to ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Gangplank, The Saltwater Scourge Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 50's) Classification: Pirate, Former captain of The Dead Pool, Former "King" of Bilgewater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, skilled swordsman and marksman, adept at using explosives, limited fire manipulation, healing (with oranges), commands a powerful Noxian battleship and a crew of thugs, skilled strategist Attack Potency: Wall Level+ with Parrrley, Building Level with a full Parrrley detonated Powder Keg chain reaction, City Block Level with Cannonball Barrage Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can casually stab his sword through a full-grown man wearing body armor) Durability: At least City Block Level (Survived the explosion of his previous ship, the Dead Pool), likely higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several meters with pistol, Several kilometers with cannon barrage Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Crystalline Flask, Ionian Boots of Lucidity, Trinity Force, Spirit Visage, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Fairly high (A skilled strategist who always manages to escape capture and death) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Gangplank cleaves his opponent with his sword. Trial by Fire: Gangplank's basic attacks periodically ignite his target, dealing bonus true damage over 1.5 seconds, doubled against non-structure enemies, and granting Gangplank 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. Destroying a Powder Keg instantly readies Trial by Fire and grants its bonus movement speed. Parrrley: Gangplank shoots the target enemy with his pistol, dealing them physical damage which applies on-hit effects, though not Trial by Fire, and can critically strike. If Parrrley kills its target, it refunds 25 mana and plunders an equal amount of Gold and Silver Serpents, the latter of which can be spent to upgrade Cannon Barrage. Remove Scurvy: Gangplank scarfs down a large quantity of citrus fruit, removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. Powder Keg: Gangplank places a Powder Keg at the target location for 60 seconds, which connects to other nearby kegs. Kegs have 3 health and take 1 damage each time Gangplank or an enemy champion attacks them, and passively lose 1 health every few seconds. If an enemy champion scores the last hit, the keg is disarmed and they earn 10 Gold. If Gangplank scores the last hit, the triggering attack is splashed as physical damage to surrounding enemies, slowing them for 2 seconds. Explosions ignore 60% of their targets' armor, and enemy champions take bonus physical damage. The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other connected kegs, regardless of their current health, though enemies may only be damaged by one keg. If Parrrley was used to detonate the Powder Keg, the explosion plunders every enemy it kills. Gangplank stores a charge of Powder Keg periodically, up to a maximum of 5 stored at once. Cannon Barrage: Gangplank signals his ship off-shore to fire upon the target area for 8 seconds, calling down 12 waves of cannonballs in clusters of 3 every 2 seconds, revealing it for the duration. Each wave deals magic damage to all enemies hit and slows them by 30% for 0.5 seconds. Gangplank can purchase upgrades to his ship in the store at the cost of 500 Silver Serpents each, which improve Cannon Barrage: *'Death's Daughter:' An initial, large cannonball lands in the center of the barrage, dealing a cluster's worth of true damage to all enemies it hits and slowing them by 60% for 1.5 seconds. *'Raise Morale:' Allies within the area gain 30% bonus movement speed, persisting for 2 seconds after leaving it. Gangplank can also benefit from this effect. *'Fire At Will:' Cannon Barrage fires 6 additional waves over its duration. Grog Soaked Blade: Gangplank's basic attacks deal magic damage per second and slow his target by 7% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Pirate Category:Marksmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Captains Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8